


Only You

by smokalicious



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark - Freeform, Arya and Gendry - Freeform, Arya is experienced, F/M, Gendry Waters - Freeform, Gendry is sort of experienced, Gendrya - Freeform, Guys ontop, Smut, girl on top, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokalicious/pseuds/smokalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of based on Kenna and Bash sex scenes from the show Reign but sexed up a bit.</p><p>Gendry and Arya were forced to marry and finally bed and love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Arya walked into their chambers in an uncomfortable dress grunting at having to wear it. She'd been forced to marry Gendry. He was titleless bastard but they still remained in a castle. For some reason King Joffrey wanted to keep an eye on them. He was even the one who forced them into marriage. Arya never cared for titles or even marriage itself. Sometimes she wanted to be born a boy and be able to become a knight and fight under her king. Even if it was Joffrey.  
Gendry was changing his clothes. His tunic off but his pants and shoes still intact. Somehow she found that saddening. A part of her wanted to walk in and see him completely naked. She usually would have pushed those thoughts aside and ignored them completely but he was her husband and she had the right. She'd bedded before, not with him, but she had. They'd been married three weeks and they hadn't had sex with one another. She didn't feel comfortable with the bedding ceremony and he wanted to take things slowly knowing her past with previous men. She had worked for the Many-faced god as a faceless man killing people. Sometimes she'd have to seduce them. After getting out of all that she was offered a job at a brothel but declined. After everything she'd been through she wasn't going to settle for selling her body-- but she also wasn't going to settle for a life of purity. She had many different partners. A woman or two at some points but just for fun.  
She walked over to him nervously and tried not to stare. He noticed her frustration and let out a sigh of a laugh grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her to his chest. She gasped slightly not seeing it coming and he brushed his lips against her sweetly. The kiss deepend but he stopped and looked down.  
"Why do you stop?" She asked opening her eyes to look at him. "We're married now, it's okay to kiss and even bed. Is it about my... experience?" She asked swallowing slightly. He ran his fingers through her hair delicately and stared into her eyes.  
"Somewhat." He answered in a low voice that sent sensations to through her stomach. She bit her bottom lip trying to make it go unnoticed but failing. He moved his thumb to her lip and brushed it across and moved his finger to his lips sucking it. She wished he'd do the same to her other lips.  
"Well, if you wanted a virgin you're out of luck. I'm your wife you will bed me and only me." She snapped moving her hands to his charcoal black hair she tugged at it slightly bringing his head closer to hers into position for a kiss but didn't. She only brushed their lips.  
"There are always whores." He teased smirking slightly. She dug her nails into his scalp making him jump slightly.  
"No. You will not go to a brothel ever again. I'm yours and you are mine." She said he stared down to her lips and tried to brush them closer but she wouldn't allow it, yet. "Say it. You are mine, I am yours." She snapped. His eyes darted to hers and he cupped the sides of her face. 

"I am yours and you are mine." He answered. She went to kiss him but he flipped her over pressing her back to his chest. She could feel his erection pressed against her back which made her moan slightly. He then pressed his mouth to her ear and held her hand.  
"I want you to forget every boy whose flirted with you. Every man whose fucked you. Replace those memories with us. Me running my fingers through your skin, my cock pumping into you." He said and then continued as he noticed her tense in breath. He put his hands to the bottom of her stomach. "Tell me what you want me to do to you in detail."  
"I want you to run your f-fingers through my wetness and suck on them like you did with my lips." She practically begged meaning to demand. She stretched out her neck slightly as he placed kisses on it. He lowered his hands down her skirt and lifted it and pulled it off revealing her small clothes. He pulled her back to the previous position and lowered his hand into her skirt almost painfully slow. She urged him to hurry. She was already soaking through her small clothes. He traced down under her between her legs and ran a single finger across her slit teasingly as he gathered up her juices. She groaned desiring more. Somehow he knew as much and thrusted a finger in her at once. She jumped slightly not seeing it coming but enjoying it very well. She let out a moan as he quickly added another pumping them in her earning another moan to slip through her lips. She'd never been touched like this, most men didn't care for her pleasure or foreplay. The sensation was foreign but enjoyable and she ached for more. He removed his finger teasingly making her let out a disappointed groan. She'd never wanted anyone inside her as much as she did now. He ran his fingers from her chest to her lips brushing her slickness over her slightly for her to get a taste but moved his fingers over to his mouth as he positioned his head on her other shoulder she rolled her head back on his own shoulder needing him now. He sucked on his fingers slowly but loudly enough for her to ear and that set her off edge. She needed him. She turned around and cupped her hand over his bulge, but he wasn't having it. Gendry turned her back around and moved her towards the mirror so she could see them both. His arm draped over her body and herself looking flushed and aroused. She could feel his erection begging to pool out of his pants.  
"Not yet. I want you to watch yourself, watch us. Watch me move my hand to your skirt once more." He whispered huskily into her ear. She tried to close her eyes but he wouldn't have that either. "Watch." He commanded and she obeyed opening them as wide as they would allow. "Watch me loosen your skirt and let it fall to your ankles." He said undoing the tie and making them do so. She was left bare to him, only in her underpants that he soon got rid of. Now, her lower half was completely naked. He admired her for a moment in their reflection and ripped his hand down her milky white skin from her chest to the bottom of her stomach. She was tense now from the desire. She began to rub her thighs together and he took notice. He spread them slightly and moved his fingers to her clit and rubbed slowly. She didn't stop looking at them. Even though her eye lids felt like rocks over her eyes. His rubbing quickened and she let out a loud moan that filled the room. She didn't care if anyone, even Joffrey Baratheon, could hear them. As far as she knew it was just them, together. Nobody else mattered. All of the men who had even gotten close to touching her there, who have pounded her with their cocks, they were nothing anymore. His touches replaced theirs and all she wanted was him for the rest of her life. His rubs made her feel peaked, or close to it. Her legs began to shake and warmth filled her chest and lower stomach. She was moaning louder than ever before and she hooked her fingers around his other arm for leverage. "That's right, baby. Come for me, watch yourself come for me and only me." He said into her hair licking the top of her earlobe. She let out an even louder mewl of a sound and came undone to his fingers on her nub. Her eyes wanted to shut but she tried her best to make sure they couldn't. It was no use, they shut tightly as he allowed her to ride out her orgasm. She couldn't help but rock her hips against him and bite her lip so she didn't draw guards to question what was going on in there. After she finished she was breathless. Her chess rose and fell feeling a sensation of accomplishment she'd never felt before. Usually after sex she'd feel worked up and unable to sleep. Now, she felt like she could sleep for days. But, she wouldn't, she still wanted to feel him inside her completely. She turned around and without warning she pushed him back on the featherbed and crawled ontop of his lap. When he leaned up to kiss her she pushed him back on the bed. They wouldn't kiss, not yet. She'd make him wait.  
"How many woman have you been with?" She asked as she kissed his cheek to his jaw softly.  
"Two." He admitted swallowing a lump in his throat as she moved her lips to suck on the curve of his neck.  
"How many have you touched like that?" She asked leaving marks from the bottom of his ear to the bottom of his neck.  
"None." He admitted. She smirked at the thought of him only fully pleasuring her and her only being pleasured by him.  
"Where did you learn to do things like that?" She asked moving her lips to the other side of his neck. She wanted to kiss every inch of his body. She began to rock her hips against his bulge feeling his tip urge out of his pants. She moved her head and caressed it teasingly. He jumped at the sudden pleasure and tried not to come right then and there.  
"The men of the brotherhood taught me. They said sex isn't sex unless the woman is satisfied." He said swallowing once more. She smiled glad he believed that. Most men would just push her on her stomach and mercilessly fuck her like she were a hole in the ground. If she were to be married to Gendry she ought to have pleasure in their bed sharing.  
"Good." She said with a grin as she kissed down his torso. She looked up at him as she did, his eyes closed and she held onto her hands that remained by his face. She pulled down his pants with ease and his cock jumped out. She bit her lip at the sight of it, it was big. Much bigger than the carrot sized dicks she'd encountered. She cupped the top with her hand and moved her small fingers around it moving up and down watching his hips jerk. "I want you to forget too, I want you to forget the women you've satisfied. The women who have satisfied you the way I am now. I want you to only remember me rubbing and sucking your cock. I want the faces of women who smile at you to be replaced with an image of my head bobbing up and down your shaft." She slurred drunken at the sight of him. He was strong and muscular, she liked it. She kissed the tip of his cock and his chest jumped as he bit his bottom lip. She licked around it covering it with her cheeks as she moved him in her more. She didn't go far, though, she wanted this to last long. She wanted him to last long for her. She used her hands on the rest of him and licked up and down his shaft. She stopped and stared at his face with a smirk. "Tell me you'll forget them. Every last one of them." She said. He nodded. "Say it." She demanded.  
"I will forget every woman who has ever laid eyes on me. I will never care or pleasure a woman who has breathed the same air as me. You are the only woman who means anything to me. He said rolling her on her back. Her hair spilled out of its bind across the pillows. He went to kiss her but she rolled him back to his back and lowered her head to his cock once more.  
"I'm not finished yet." She said biting her bottom lip as she resumed rubbing her hands up and down his cock. He let out another moan as she fit him almost entirely into her mouth. She sucked in her cheeks and spread her tongue across him and licked him up and down bobbing her head upward and then downward. She cupped his balls to tease him so he'd be close to peaking. She licked from his skin to the head of his penis and put him back into her mouth. He watched as his legs stiffened and his toes curled and she stopped. He let out a sigh of disappointment and slight relief and she pinned him on the bed. "I want to feel you inside of me, Gendry." She practically begged. Her flipped her back to the bed and hovered ontop of her.  
"Not yet. Who taught you to do those things." He said intertwining their fingers as he pinned her down and admired her beauty.  
"After my time with the faceless men I stayed at a brothel. I've seen people do many, many things to each other. Men fucking women's arses, their armpits, their cunts, and their mouths most of all. Women would bob up and down and make direct eye contact. They'd even spit on the top and spread it through the mans shaft." She explained leaning her lips to his ear to whisper. "None of them were as big as you. Gods, Gendry you'd make me so full." She said biting her lip.He smirked and moved a hand to his cock. It was his turn to tease. He rubbed himself along her clit earning a moan from her. He moaned himself wanting to be inside her but also wanting to make her beg for it.  
"Beg me to stick my cock into you. To thrust until you come around me." He whispered into her ear as he rubbed slowly, painfully slow.  
"Please, Gendry." She mewled.  
"Please what?" He asked licking her earlobe.  
"Fuck me, Gendry. I need you inside of me. My wetness spread across your cock as you pound into me. Please, Gendry, I need you. I ache." She said pouting slightly. Without giving her any warning he stuck himself into her making her gasp in pleasure. She moaned out his name like a prayer, "Gendry, gods, Gendry you feel so good." She moaned he thrust into her completely and then pulled out leaving her empty. He then thrust back into her after lingering for a moment making her moan again. She flipped him over, him still inside her but her ontop. She moved her hands to his chest and pressed him down when he yet again tried to kiss her. She rolled her hips forward and began to move them in a circular motion. His hands moved to her hips helping her get a good rhythm going. Once the sensation was almost perfect her moved his hands to her arms and pushed them away from her chest. She leaned back and moved her hands to his thighs as his hands roamed her. He undid the ties on her smallclothes Her breasts spilled out as he threw them to the side and ran his fingers through her breasts. She was big chested for her age even if she did her best to hide it. She had large hips as well from training and fucking. Margaery Tyrell and many other girls had much bigger and perkier breasts than she did, though. He moved up and put her nipple into his mouth sucking on the hardness. She began to move up and down on him as he put his arms around her for leverage. He moved his head up to look into her eyes and they got lost in each other. His eyes were so blue like the sky on a sunny day. Her eyes were brown like dirt but he still seemed to like to look into them. Their mouths turned into the perfect O shapes and she finally leaned in and brushed their lips into a kiss. He moved his hands to her arse and smacked slightly leaving a red mark she enjoyed she bit on his lip sure to leave a bruise or redmark as well and he enjoyed it as much. She put her hands on his head and tugged at his hair and he did the same. She enjoyed having her hair pulled. She let out a moan as the sensation from her scalp jolted all the way to their joined genitals. She dug her finger nails into his back and let out a moan clenching and unclenching around him. He flipped her back over and pounded into her allowing her orgasm to ride out. He soon followed but came on her stomach.  
"Sorry, force of habit." He said as he rolled off of her. She let out a laugh and rolled onto his chest pressing her face against his peck. He wrapped his arms around her into a firm embrace.  
"Don't worry about it. If you hadn't I probably would've gotten an herb to prevent... a third member. I'm not ready for that." She admitted looking up to him.  
"You don't have to bare children until you are, Arya. I... I love you either way." He said swallowing. Her smile widened at that.  
"You do?" She asked knowingly. She just wanted to hear him say it again.  
"Always." He said kissing her nose. They kissed and soon fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
